Mist
by Time Materia
Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed her. And she was here to fuck shit up and possibly lose her heart in the process. Levi/OC - That will be a while til it happens. Language and future lemons.
1. Shingeki no Mess

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was in the crowd for the trial. She saw what he was. She saw what that man did to him. But she had to follow them; she had to see what would happen.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. Im gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Story Start:

"BLAKE! Pause that anime and come here!" The chocolate skinned girl, pressed the space key on her lap top before frowning and getting up off the couch. She walked into the kitchen before leaning against the wall her arms crossed. She was a tiny girl standing at 5'1/2, that ½ was very important and it counted. She had bright green eyes, uncommon in her family actually and black hair, streaked with a sunset color.

"Mommy is going away for a few days for her job remember?" Her mother spoke packing a lunch bag. The younger girl nodded her head.

"Yes, for Shield Correctional right?"

"Correct. So I'm leaving you money in your account don't go spending it on that attack on titan mess. Think about school and food ok?"

Blake frowned but nodded anyway. She didn't like the way her mother dismissed her anime obsessions, that irked her nerves. She sighed and leaned up to kiss her mother's cheek, who smiled and made her way to the door.

"When I come back; please take down your Titan pictures for our family. Those things are terrifying and the children will have nightmares."

"Tch. Bye mom." She spoke waving her hand. Her mother gave her a gentle smile and closed the door behind her. Blake heard it lock and turned back to her couch before jumping on it and lying down.

"Psh. If they were in that world it would give them something to be afraid of." She scoffed and pressed play, watching Eren seal the hole in his titan form. She sighed wistfully as the corporal sliced through the air before standing on a dead titan.

_"What's the situation here?"_

Her eyes widened before she leaned closer and the screen scrolled up to show Levi's face more. She gasped in happiness before her world went dark.

_

There was an explosion, she could hear them all around her. She felt so strange, her heart was pumping furiously. Her blood was rushing and she felt like she was moving but she wasn't. She was on the ground lying in front of the now sealed wall, she was surrounded by mist. Her green eyes widened and she struggled to stand.

_'Someone help me, they are coming closer.'_

She felt some blood splatter on her cheek and that was it, it was quiet again. Her eyes trailed up and she reached for the male who picked her up in his arms, bridal styled. She leaned into his chest and smiled for the first time. She knew this male;

Humanity's strongest soldier who carries the wings of freedom on his back.

_

_"Hair is strange…"_

"Doesn't look like she's from here."

"Has no I.D."

"No records."

"Corporal, what should we do?"

She groaned and before groggily opening up her eyes. She whimpered and held her head. They were nosy, they could not be stealthy at all, some ninja's they would be.

"Girl."

She turned to him, brushing her bangs from her eyes, she really needed to get them cut. She eyed him and tilted her head before smirking.

"Sir?"

He didn't like that look on her face, at all but they had more pressing matters to attend to. Like who she was and why she appeared in the mist around the titans. She wasn't a shifter, she couldn't be. No one but Eren could shift into a titan, even if he had no memory of it.

"State your name." He spoke in his no nonsense voice with his eyes narrowed. She looked him up and down before tilting her head.

"My name is Blake."

"Last name?" A new voice spoke. She turned to face him and frowned. She never liked Erwin, never and as many times as she had watched this anime she had every right not to.

"Heichou!"

_Saved by the mad scientist, _The girl mused to herself before she was placed in handcuffs. She eyed them and frowned, so for some reason, she was put in handcuffs by Levi. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow before leaning on her hip.

"Why am I being restrained?" She questioned.

"Tch."

_

The girl followed after them clad wearing purple, white, grey, and black. She wore a grey vest with purple tube top, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a white crest that resembles a small crescent moon. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small white buttons, Also a black belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same white crest appears on this banner, only black in color. She donned a white pair black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

A purple scarf around her neck with no edges covered her neck. She wiggled her fingers in her fingerless gloves before looking at her black leather boots.

"This is stupid. Poor Eren going on trial before now I have to do it too?…" She mumbled to herself. Levi knew that right now, she knew more than she let on. She could hear the steps of people filing into the court room. She knew that these people had cared nothing for Eren Jaeger and right now, she knew they didn't give a damn about her either.

"Blake. I am Hanji Zoe." She turned to the scientist before smiling gently.

"I know!"

"Did you?"

"Ye huh! You're a titan scientist."

That threw up a red flag in Levi's head and in Hanji's head, how did this girl with no records of living here, knew who the scientist was? Blake looked at the door before escorting her in. She saw Eren and she stepped forward before being pulled back by Hanji.

"Don't move on your own accord. Him we have to trust, we do not have to trust you." She tugged the girl forward before making her kneel before the judge and sticking a pike into her restraints like they had done to Eren before.

"Who is this new comer, Corporal Levi?"

"She has stated her name is Blake, sir."

"Blake, where to you hail?"

"Florida, the sunshine state! It's the pan handle of America."

And then a Riot ensued.

-


	2. Amazon

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She saw what he was. She saw what that man did to him. But she had to follow them; she had to see what would happen.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. Im gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Chapter Start:

"Florida, the sunshine state! It's the pan handle of America."

"THE WHAT?!" She could hear one the followers of god call out. She turned her head and glared at him, this asshole right here. She knew him, before they didn't have much power but they got funding and now they think they shit gold.

"Flo-Ri-Da. Are you retarded or deaf?" She sassed. Blake wasn't one to deal with peoples shit and right now, she felt as though she'd have to.

She heard the hand beat against the wood and she turned to the judge, whose name for the life of her she couldn't remember.

"You say Florida. I have never heard of that place before."

"You've never left the walls."

She smirked at their stunned expressions and eyed the corporal on her right, damn he was beautiful, where was, AHAH! Eren Jaeger. Hello Mr. angry sexy titan slayer. And Mikasa~ Wiafu for liafu right there. Armin you cutie patootie.

Blake turned to face the judge before tilting her head.

"So, are you gonna lock me away…when I haven't done anything..or what? I have a schedule to keep." One isn't supposed to be rude in the courtroom, but she couldn't help it. If they were gonna lock her up, she had advantages over all of them.

She couldn't fight like them but she had the knowledge.

That was all she needed.

"We will be her executioners." She heard of that male, the head of the military corps. She felt her blood run cold from his words. If they killed her here, how would she get home?

"You will do no such thing, I will be taking the girl."

CORPORAL, you short hunk of a man!

"You've gotten the titan boy, now you want the outsider." The male sneered. Blake raised her hand from her chains and flipped him off, to the best of her ability.

"You're the biggest shit talker in this realm you say how you want to put me to death, yet I have knowledge and you make no use of that. You're a fool, and I hope you get killed off. You don't think anything through and right now, if you killed me you would be wasting a helping hand to save humanity. BUT you have your head to far up your own ass to notice. What threat am I to humanity? My hand to hand combat is pretty damn good but I can't turn into a fucking titan. If I could, trust me you wouldn't even be worth throwing up. You don't know how much knowledge I really fucking have on this world." She sneered at him before looking up at the judge who had an amused expression on his face.

"Blake will be taken in by the survey corps, Since I know that Corporal Levi can handle the girl, especially with a tongue that sharp. Case dismissed."

Blake smirked and lifted her head triumphantly.

She was mounted on the horse with Eren, which was strange since they didn't exactly trust her. She leaned against him her sigh audible.

"Never ridden a horse before?"

"No. We have cars where I come from. They are much faster than horses."

She felt him stiffen and look back at her before frowning. So the outside world had things faster than horses? He wanted to see.

"Would you like to see what a car looks like?" She asked gently. She could tell he was curious, so she fished out her phone from her breasts, like she usually does since she doesn't have pockets. Yes she's well aware she could get radiation cancer.

She scrolled through her gallery before showing a blue Mercedes. His eyes widened and she smiled fondly at him, he was still a kid on the inside of the teenage façade.

"It's the color of your eyes."

He looked in awe at the picture before she smiled gently. "You're gonna make it to the outside, I'm gonna make sure of it."

He nodded and she looked forward, the horses galloping noises fading into the background. She had to make sure he got to that basement, he had to see the outside world;

Him, Armin and Mikasa.

"So you're from the outside?" A timid voice spoke, she turned her head to the blonde and nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm from the panhandle of the United States, It's called Florida, its mostly surrounded by oceans and beaches though." She mused to Armin before her head snapped up to the sound of her corporals voice.

"Chocolate Brat!" She heard before she saluted to him.

"Sir!"

Armin, Mikasa and Eren looked at each other before furrowing their brows. How'd she know their salute if she was from the outside?

"Brats. Leave us."

They saluted and off they went to the training fields.

Now Blake was sweating bullets internally, how the hell was she going to look the corporal in the eye without wanting to hug him to death? She frowned and her breath hitched.

"You are an outsider, yet you know our stance. Explain." He sneered. She stood tall and let out a breath.

"I cannot tell you. It would be detrimental." She confessed gently. He eyed her before walking into the castle. He looked back at her before smirking and nodding his head. She followed after him trying to keep her hands from touching anything. She frowned internally her mind racing.

What was he going to do with her?

This was where his office was.

She looked back and eyed his team out the windor, her eyes softening.

She had to prevent their deaths. She had to.

They were such good people with much to offer.

"Detrimental how?" He questioned leading her into his office. He motioned for her to enter and she did before taking a seat on the smaller chair. He sat across from her and narrowed his eyes before waiting on her to respond.

"Heichou. Please. Take my word for this, I am going to do what I can to prevent a lot of stuff from happening, I believe that's why I was brought here." She looked at her hands and looked up at him with a determined stare. He smirked and she almost lost it. He looked so handsome and she just spazzed out in her head.

Alright so she's a little bit of a fangirl, who could blame her? It was HEICHOU.

Nuff said.

_

Soon after she was fitted for a uniform. A Uniform that she had ordered on Amazon a few days ago, she hoped her mother would sign for it. She looked in the mirror at the beige and brown uniform she was in. Those leather straps were surprisingly very comfortable.

"Brat. Are you decent?"

She turned her head to the door and called out. "Yes sir." The knob turned and she smiled at him.

"Perfect fit Heichou." She didn't have any binding tape and such, so she had to make do without. Something he noticed, he made a mental note to obtain some for her.

"Good. Now you're gonna learn how to use 3DMG, so you aren't completely useless."

"WAAAHHHHH?" 


	3. You got me Trippin, OH!

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She saw what he was. She saw what that man did to him. But she had to follow them; she had to see what would happen.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Chapter Start:

"It's strange how she came out of nowhere, Yeah?" The Titan shifter spoke, aiming a kick for Armin's head, who blocked it with his fist. Armin pushed his leg down and shifted before sweeping Eren's feet from under him.

"Yeah, It is strange but it can't be coincidence. She must have a purpose for being here. Especially since she appeared in Mist, it was a supernatural Mist too, only the corporal could get through it. Remember?"

"Yeah I remember." Eren groaned, sitting up.

-FLASHBACKERU- {/shot}  
_  
It was smoky, there was distinct sound, a humming sound? It was strange but comforting. Blake didn't know what was going on, but she was falling. Falling; into an abyss. Gunfire, pain and suffering, were those soldiers? Her green eyes opened and she looked around before shielding her eyes from the light. She could hear the sound of someone hitting something. It was a muffled kind of sound, so she ignored it._

_**"Blake….you have been chosen to be the beacon of light to these people."**___

_**"Light?"**_

"Yes. They need a savior, and you're that savior. I am blessing you with a sacred power, one to help aid these soldiers, you are their healer, their protector. Serve them well, only when you have won this war, will you return home."

"War…Right! I'll save them!"_ She spoke determinedly._

"_**Then my job is done."**_

_Blake's eyes shot open and she looked up and through the fog, she saw a little blonde hair boy hitting his arms against the Mist. Her eyes lowered and she reached for him, but she couldn't reach, she was too weak. She didn't know why, not at all. Why couldn't she reach this male?_

Why?

"Step aside." A voice spoke. The blonde haired boy nodded and moved over as the male with the beady eyes, shoved his foot through the mist, shattering it. She flinched before he grabbed her.

She then knew safety. 

[END FLASHBACKERU]

"There." Mikasa spoke gently pointing at the girl, walking unstably with her 3DMG. She was about to fall before she grabbed Levi's hand for support. Everyone's breath hitched and he steadied her, pushing her back to straighten so she could walk without falling over. She smiled gratefully and his eyes narrowed at her before he continued on to the edge of the woods.

"So I have a fear of heights and um…I don't think I should do this." She whimpered before looking at those big ass trees.

"I don't care what you think. Shoot, latch and don't fuck up your face." He then pushed the button and she saw the hooks latch onto something before he released it and she went flying into the air.

She landed against a branch, that grace was definitely absent. But that's what made her stand out. The girl was actually ecstatic to learn how to use these but the problem was her coordination. She held herself on the branch before looking down at him, as he came rushing at her she squeaked and scrambled up on to the branch.

"You would have been titan food." He told her simply because it was true.

"I'd be delicious. Chocolate is a delicacy in this place huh?" She teased gently before stiffening at the glare he gave her .She felt like she would be a special case, someone who could use them if she was in danger. No. she'd probably still get eaten.

She sighed softly and looked up at him before nodding her head.

"I'm not used to this type of stuff…" she confessed gently. He narrowed his eyes and glared down at her.

"Get used to it. Try again."

_

after many bumps and bruises, she was allowed to go into the castle. She wobbled inside the castle before she slid against the door. She gasped at the coolness of the wood and she relished in it. She was a weirdo, don't judge her for it.

"I want some icy/hot…" she whimpered gently. Her eyes closed and she knew no more.

She sighed into someone's chest, who then laid her on the bed and blew the candle out before closing the door.

She grumbled quietly before curling around the pillow and snuggling it. Morning came quickly and she flinched from the bright light of the sun. Her eyes opened and she looked over at the bed side table with a folded up paper and some toiletries. She opened the paper and frowned.  
_  
Blake,_

Breakfast is at 7 am. You need to report there and then report to the hand to hand combat training, you also have a package here.

Lance Corporal Rivialle.

"Haha Ravioli." She took the cup and toothbrush before walking into the bathroom and brushing her teeth. She looked down before; she spotted a clean uniform and some undergarments. She cheered and stripped down, hopping into the shower to clean all that grime and stuff off her body. Ugh she slept without showering, she whimpered, so gross.

She quickly cleaned herself, watching her hair, since that would do no good without a flat iron. She stepped out and grabbed a towel before she dried herself off grabbing the undergarments and quickly putting them on. She slipped into her uniform, straps and all before brushing out the wrinkles. She retied her ponytail and left the bathroom, slipping into the boots and leaving the room. She looked at the map before following it and smiling.

"Mess hall." She opened the door and the chatter stopped, their eyes turning to meet hers. She gave a smile and went to retrieve her food before sitting at a table. She ate as they filed out, they were still wary of her. The Mist girl, she inwardly deflated, she wasn't such a bad person was she? She couldn't help that, that's how whoever it was sent her here.

"Hey Blake!"

Her head turned to face, Eren who wore a goofy smile on his face.

"Are you coming to training with us?" Armin asked gently, such a precious baby.

"Ah yes…I have to retrieve a package first from Heichou first."

"We'll take you and then meet you outside." Mikasa spoke softly. Blake nodded and followed them out, a tall male watching them from the corner. She smiled and looked at Mikasa, taking in the slight differences. She was such a pretty woman up close.

"Mikasa…you're really pretty." The woman flinched and blushed before hiding herself in her scarf.

"Th…thank you Blake."

Armin pointed at the door before he knocked on it for her.

"Enter."

"We'll meet you outside, don't get into trouble ok?" Eren teased poking her cheek. She smiled and nodded before waving at them, and opening the door closing it behind her. 

He slid the package over and narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't know what it was but he was curious for sure. She looked down at the package before her brow furrowed and she poked it before tugging the string off of it.

It opened and there were these wristlets in there. She picked them up and looked at them before frowning. They looked familiar but she didn't remember. His eyes narrowed even more at them before she slipped them on.

"Keep them on, and go to training."

She nodded and frowned gently.

"Will you be there Heichou?"

"Hmph. Maybe." She smiled and nodded it before bounding out the room. She closed the door, her eyes looking at the strange bracelets.

"Tch no way."

_

JUST WHAT ARE THOSE BRACELETS? Guys~ I appreciate all the faves and stuff, they make me so happy. I would love some reviews too, I'm not gonna review whore though.

I hope you'll come back for the next installment of Mist. 3

Please tell me your thoughts on Blake?

Time-Materia out~


	4. Weather is not my friend

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She saw what he was. She saw what that man did to him. But she had to follow them; she had to see what would happen.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi

Chapter Start:

She walked out to the training area and looked around for some familiar faces. Well there was Sasha, Connie, and Jean? She frowned before spotting a blonde haired boy, her cutie patootie Armin. She sprinted and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Armin!" She squeed, before nuzzling his cheek. She was too affectionate and she couldn't help it really, it was just in her nature. He smiled and patted her hands before looking at the things on her wrists.

"Were those what you got in your package?" He asked quietly. She nodded her head and looked at them, and at the fingerless gloves under them.

"Yeah!" She sighed and let him go before turning to face their trainer for the day.

"I just have no idea what they do." 

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time the male had instructed them on the way they should be sparring. She eyed the males before she turned to face her opponent, Annie. Her eyes brows narrowed and she held her fists in a fighting stance, a boxers fighting stance no less. Annie's expression didn't change; in fact she didn't even flinch. She just moved swiftly before throwing a kick at Blake's face who pushed it off and slammed her fist into Annie's face. It felt good.

That was a lot of anger and rage she had pent up. Finding out that Annie was a titan was not what upset her, it was the death of Levi's squad that made her upset. How dare Annie think she'd get away with this?

Annie skidded back before catching her footing with a glare. She spat out the blood before raising an eyebrow.

"BLAKE. Fucks wrong with your arm Cadet!" She heard a yell before looking down at her wrists. They had these strange gauntlets on them. It was familiar, and then she smirked and then cocked her arm back as a bullet hit the floor. She felt her wrist being grabbed and she turned to her corporal.

"Heichou?" She raised an eyebrow before he threw her arm causing her to skid back. He looked at Annie before dismissing her. Levi turned to her before she narrowed her eyes. He was going to hand her ass to her and he knew it. The cadets all stopped their fighting before Blake stood up, his eyes narrowed and he lifted his hand to motion her to come. She lifted her fist before throwing a punch testing it, her eyes widened as a flare shot out.

She felt the swords being drawn and she stiffened. She heard the sounds of boots hitting the soil.

His eyes narrowed and he jumped to the side. She looked at her wrists before she looked at the flare die out. It singed the grass and she stumbled back.

"Don't you move a finger." A girlish voice spoke.

Petra. Of course.

"Petra. " The male spoke. The girl learned from her previous encounter with Eren to let her corporal handle this. She sheathed the blades and took a step back before Levi stepped forward. He glared down at Blake and she shrunk back before taking a step back.

"What is that around your arms?" he demanded. His eyes were narrowed and he grabbed her wrist as she gasped at him, was he to punish her if she didn't know what they were? She shook her head before tugging her hand.

"Gun Gauntlets." A voice spoke. She turned her head before eyeing the blonde male whose hands were behind his back. She looked at him her eyes twinkling with recognition, Erwin, you beautiful hunk of a man. The air stilled before a cry shattered the tense atmosphere.

"TITANS!" He called out. Blake whipped her head around as a Titan broke through the tree line, followed by a hoard of them. Levi grabbed her wrists before turning and shooting into the tree's. She clung to him before he deposited her into the tree, her body shivering.

"Stay here." He warned before shooting off. She leaned forward before she felt a shift behind her. She turned her head fearfully before she was snatched up in the grip of a strange titan. She gasped before hitting the fist with her own tiny one.

"Let me go bastard!" she glared up at him before he smirked at her opening his mouth. She glared and wiggled her arms free, she had snapped already, the fear was replaced with anger. She lifted her fists and the mechanisms of the gauntlets activated. Her eyes narrowed and her fists where flying, those Flares shooting into the mouth of the titan.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HUNGRY!" It wailed before glaring at her with a frown on his face before he lifted her squeezing her harder. She gasped before she let out a silent cry. She looked at the clouds above her as they swirled in darkness, a weather titan. Something so strange, what had she done? She saw the lightening accumulate before she whimpered. The squad she was with, they had eliminated the hoard of Titans and this one was left. She glanced down; Levi was nowhere to be found.

"BLAKE!" Eren called out before lifting his hand to his mouth. Mikasa stopped his hand and tilted her chin before Eren glared and then receded his hand.

That was the last thing she saw before the lightning struck her, encasing her body in pain. Pain that singed her skin and shredded her clothes entirely. It was a pain that was indescribable, one that was enough to make her pass out, she couldn't. A scream left her lips and her body arched.

Then she felt the lightning stop and she was falling. She was going to die.

She couldn't die.

Not this time.

* * *

Levi looked at the naked girl in his arms before placing his cloak on her body, so she wasn't so exposed. The male looked at the wristlets on her wrist before frowning where as they had saved her life in a way, those almost got her killed. The girl whimpered and her brow furrowed as she opened her green eyes before she smiled.

"You came for me." She mumbled tiredly before rubbing her eyes. He frowned at her, his eyes narrowed.

"Did you think you were going to die?" He asked quietly. She shook her head and smiled tiredly. "No…"

"Why?"

"I don't know." And with that she leaned against his chest, her body knocking her out from the pain.

He smirked and she curled into his chest.

"You're a strange girl Blake."

* * *

Mikasa refolded her scarf around her neck and knocked on the door that belonged to Blake. There was no answer and Mikasa frowned, she opened the door and her eyes widened. Blake was leaning against her window before she looked back at Mikasa.

"Evening Mikasa…How are you?" She asked quietly. She still had little healing to do but she was ok for the most part.

"You have been asleep for 7 days…they are leaving for the expedition tomorrow." Blakes eyes widen and she jumped out the chair and ran to her door.

"Blake! Wait a minute."

Blake stopped and looked back at her before biting her lip. "I have to go with them. I have to protect them, they can't die…I won't let them."

Mikasa took her hand and glared, hard.

"Who…is supposed to die?"

Blake whimpered and looked up at her with a soft sigh. "I can't say…I just have to make sure, it doesn't happen. You have to keep Eren safe, no matter what Levi tells you." She spoke, her body turning and opening the door, trotting down the hallway.

Blake stopped at the door that belonged to Levi before she lifted her hand.

_"Do not allow her to accompany us, she didn't go through the training, she will die." _The voice spoke. Blake had always shipped Petra and Levi together, but right now, she couldn't help but feel some bitterness and anger towards her. Petra was not going to get in the way of her mission. Blake had a job to and that was protecting them, no matter how much it hurt right now.

"Petra come here." His voice grew husky.

Blakes eyes widened and she turned before walking from the corridor. It was so fast. She had missed 7 days, who knows what could have transpired? She looked at the stables before looking at her a horse, the one she saw in the show in the forest. It was black, a beautiful coat. She looked at it before lifting her hand as it licked it.

"Hello sweety…Im Blake." It neighed quietly and she smiled.

"Belladonna…you'll be Belladonna…" she spoke gently. The mare nodded happily and she nuzzled her cheek. The mare nodded and nudged her.

"You want me to rest?"

It neighed. She smiled and kissed her nose. "Goodnight." She waved before walking to her room. She looked up at the male that was so familiar.

"Cadet Blake."

"Captain Erwin…"

"Come with me."

"Yes sir."

* * *

End Chapter

YAY!

This took forever.


	5. Blake,just grow a pair!

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed he. And she was going to fuck shit up.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi

Chapter Start:

She followed the silent male down the hall way before gripping her shoulder. She had heard Petra's not wanting for her to be on the expedition. She sighed softly, eyeing the blonde male walking in front of her. Her heart rate was skyrocketing, and her palms were becoming sweaty. She giggled inwardly, _vomit on her sweater already, moms spaghetti._ She was nervous, something she couldn't control but she had no choice.

Calm down.

He opened the door to his office and lit a candle, before motioning for her to sit. She nodded and took a seat before looking up at him. He was intimidating but she knew better. He took his own seat and laced his fingers together.

"Blake."

She looked up at him before her eyes widened. So he was aware of her existence, how strange. She didn't think he'd notice her, but she was sure he had something important to say.

"Sir."

"You have snuck your way into the survey corps, for a purpose. I would like to know why." He spoke gently, his eyes twinkling with mirth. She stiffened before straightening her posture. She couldn't let her negative feelings for Petra and Levi show through. Her green eyes narrowed and she sighed softly.

_I am here to make sure that people don't unnecessarily die. I'm here to fix what has been done or what will be done. I'm here to save everyone and keep people alive._ She wanted to say but she gave him a smile.

"I want to help defeat the titans!" Her heart resonated with a pulse and she placed her hand on her chest, she felt something there, there was a jewel there, in the shape of a crescent. She placed her hands on it and smiled gently, this was why she was still alive.

"Fitting answer. Not the one I was looking for, but it shall do for now. You shall accompany us on the expedition. I have high hopes for you Blake, do not disappoint me." He spoke. She nodded and stood before saluting.

"Go on to bed." He told her. She nodded and walked out of his office, trudging down to her room, passing past Levi does room quickly, not wanting to hear the soft moans that would filter through the door. She whimpered before going to her room and closing the door behind her. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes before sliding down the door, a tear slipping down her cheek.

_This is what I was fighting for? _

She buried her head in her knees before slipping her boots off. The expedition was on tomorrow and she had to get up early. She drug herself to her feet and plopped herself on her bed before turning over and burying her head in her pillow.

She closed her eyes and she heard the voice again.

_"__**Blake."**_ Blake knew that voice all too well.

"_**I know you are having doubts."**_

"Yeah, _No kidding."_

"_**Do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. Perhaps…I was too hasty with choosing your weapon, they are not effective against these /titans/."**_ She left the gauntlets before leaning down to Blakes back.

_"They almost got me killed."_

"_**It seems these are for hand to hand combat only."**_

"_Something that I can actually fight with, would be fantastic."_ She mused with a grin.

"_**It shall be done. Keep your heart shards pure or you shall become a monster. See you soon Blake."**_

_"Soul….shards?"_ And then the girl knew no more.

* * *

The girl woke up to the sound of her door being opened. It was none other than Petra. The girl sat up slowly before she felt Petra's eyes on her. She had to stop herself from sneering at the woman. Blake wasn't a terribly jealous person but right now, before she even knew they really existed, had claimed the man for her own.

She looked at the woman and the female held out a green cloak for her, the woman was radiant, glowing even and Blake knew why.

"Heichou has been told you are to accompany us on the expedition. I do warn you, you might die." She spoke gently. Blake wasn't hearing any of that at the moment. She took the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before looking back at her.

"Whether I live or die is irrelevant. I'm here to be a soldier; lives are forfeited all the time. Mine is no different. Besides, since I have no records, or anything, No one will miss me. Besides, I knew all of that already, no need for a repeat, thank you, Petra." She told her before walking to her door. She turned and bowed.

"Excuse me."

Petra looked at the door where the girl exited. She was strange but she had an understanding, she was kind of cold to her. Petra had not done anything too—OH! The incident with the flare. She'd have to apologize to her later. She didn't want to make enemies with the new girl, she was just looking out for her. Petra in retrospect was a kind and forgiving person, but Blake at the moment hated her, hated that she was so close to Levi.

In a way she was not.

But honestly, what did she expect for him to come tumbling into her lap? No that only happened in crappy fanfictions and bad doujin, this was reality. One that she had to live with. It was sink or swim and she was going to swim her way to the end so she could go home.

Back to where everything made sense, back to when, it didn't hurt, back to when she understood that she could never have Levi.

"Blake." She heard her name and she didn't even look at him. Her heart was still clenching painfully and she had to keep the bitterness out of her words. She didn't even know how she could feel this hurt, a few days ago he was a fictional character and now,

He was someone who could break her and not even know it.

"Sir."

"Gather your horse, we are departing." He spoke before walking passed her.

"Yes sir." She mumbled, walking to the stables. She saw her mare and immediately lit up. She had a job to do, one that no one could stop her from doing it. She mounted her lovely mare and kissed the back of her head.

"Titan territory, you ready?" The mare neighed before it started its trot to the line where she was. She was like Eren placed on Levi's squad. It was only natural; she wasn't to be trusted yet. They began to leave and she cleared her mind. The gate opened and her Mare shot out after her group. She let out a breath and her eyes narrowed. She could hear all the titans. So it began.

* * *

"Pixis. I hear the survey corps has picked up a stray kitten, a Blake yes?" The king spoke before moving his Chess piece.

"Correct sir. A Black cat, one shrouded in mist they say." He chuckled. He sounded like a grandpa, but that's kind of what he was.

"I'd like to meet this girl."

"She is currently on the expedition outside of the walls." The elder spoke moving his piece across the board. He chuckled inwardly, he could have easily won but decided against it.

"I would like to meet her, if she returns."

"Of course sir."

* * *

The girl eyed the titan running behind them, Annie. She glared at her in recognition and the titan, kept her distance. Blake never understood what was going on through her head but she knew, that this was it. The turning point in the anime and Blake was going to rewrite the hell out of it.

Annie was slaughtering the crap out of the soldiers that were trying to distract her and she heard Eren's yells.

"Eren." Blake started as she felt her mare speed up to get next to him. She had just cut off Petra's speech and she didn't even feel bad.

"Levi knows what he's doing. He's the captain for a reason. Look people will die and unless you make up your mind about what your purpose is and what you want to do, you will be next. No one can make you trust this squad, hell I'm not even saying you have to, but you do have to stay alive, you are our hope and we have to protect you." The group was silent before she glanced back at the female titan before flipping her off with a smirk.

"And ya know what Eren, I can't let ya die. Mikasa would be pissed with me." She spoke before they shot through the clearing. They heard booms and Blake smirked, so they had captured her. It wouldn't hold though.

"Switch to your 3DMG, Blake stay here, everyone else, keep Eren safe.." He commanded. Blake frowned and shot the steel tipped strings before it hit the tree and she went flying. She twisted before landing on the tree, better than last time. She smirked, she was so getting better. She landed in a crouch and stood before eyeing the tied up titan.

One question remained,

Annie, why?

_Doushite?_

* * *

"The female titan has been captured." Levi spoke to Erwin. Blake scoffed and eyed them with a smirk.

"Not for long." She murmured and as soon as she did, the titan screamed, the sound of a cornered animal. Blake didn't even bat an eyelash, she knew everything up until a certain point. Titans of all sizes were called, and they began to devour the female abomination.

"Whelp! Looks like I have to go save the day." Blake was becoming cocky and right now, she needed that reassurance of herself, with her heart pained, whenever she looked to the short captain. The fight was a great distraction.

"Blake, where are you going?" Levi spoke turning to her, and like that her self-confidence went out the window. She had to put up a wall, a wall one that strong, unlike wall maria.

She didn't turn but she did lean her head back in a creepy manner.

"You did send your crew off, and the female titan has called titans to eat her. She isn't dead."

* * *

"That scream…" The blonde boy murmured. Jean frowned and turned his head to face him.

"That was a titan scream…I didn't even know they could scream."

"It sounded like a cornered animal.." Armin murmured before looking into the depths of the forest. "I hope Blake is ok."

"She'll be fine."

* * *

"Levi. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, but before that, fill up your tanks." Erwin started. Levi furrowed his brow before shifting his hip, his tanks were just about full why would he need to.

"They are almost full."

"Levi. That an order."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Blake was jumping from tree to tree using her momentum and her 3DMG, she was getting the hang of this for sure. She smirked and caught up to the group. Her mind was focused, and her body was tense. She knew soon, Annie would be here and she had to stop the death of this group. She felt her ear twitch and she narrowed her eyes. She saw her. Gunther was in danger.

"Wait you're not the captain!"

Blake shot more gas out and she sped up, as Gunther started to recoil back. She sped past him and connected blades with the person about to slaughter the male. His eyes widened as Blake glared at the female under the hood. She growled inhumanely before smirking.

"Now now female titan, sneak attacks are for weaklings." She spoke before twisting her wrists and pushing Annie back.

"Female Titan?" The chorused behind her.

"I can't allow you to kill them, sorry about that." Blake told her sweetly. The female beneath the hood glared and pushed her away before Blake hit a tree and she shot towards Gunther slamming her blade into his gut faster than Blake could see.

He coughed up blood before slumping against the tree.

Blakes eyes widened and she glared before her intuition took over. She was like wild animal.

And right now.

No one could save Annie, Not even Godoka.

* * *

That's the end of that chapter. :D I hope you guess dont mind the Madoka Joke, some of it has Madoka themes actually. Haha. Im having a great time writing this. Don't worry, She still sucks at being a soldier, I feel like when someone you care for are in danger your power grows. And thats what Im trying to portray here.

I hope you guys will give me feedback on this obnoxious little girl.

Whelp Goodnight and all those goodies! Ill be posting art soon, so look out for that ok?

YAY~

Review pleaseeee~


	6. Jump on the neck of monsters!

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed he. And she was going to fuck shit up.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi

Chapter Start:

Petra's eyes widened before they narrowed and she shot at the female in the hood, if this was indeed the female titan then they needed to get rid of her before something else happened. She glanced to Günter and her anger took over. They'd make sure he made it. Petra looked to Blake and her eyes widened at how fast she was moving. She was still a rookie, how could she? Unless! What was that on her back, those things, they looked like swords!

Bladed wings?

Blake couldn't hear any more of it; she didn't hear Petra's yells for her to stop. The girl's heartbeat was drowning out everything; she took a deep breath and tore a blade from her back before gripping it. Her knuckles were turning white; she felt the tenseness in her hands. She furrowed her brow as they met blade for blade. Blake was nowhere near as amazing at hand to hand or blade to blade combat, so she knew something was up.

Her body tensed before she jumped back, her eyes widened.

She held her blade at the ready and bit her lip. Something was wrong here. It was quiet, too quiet. She looked back at Levi's squad and her eyes widened. A herd of titans?! Her head snapped back to Annie who of course had not taken off that hood but who smirked and lifted her hand cut into her skin. There was a flash and all she felt was pain.

"BLAKE! LOOK OUT!" She heard her name being called out and she hit the tree before lying over a tall branch. There was blood flowing down her face, and she gasped before she saw Annie's eyes glare at her before she lifted her hand once more. Blake gasped before rolling out of the way and taking flight into the air, with some use of her maneuver gear.

She just had to hold out until Levi got there.

Wait.

Why did she still want him to save her?

She didn't!

She didn't need him or anyone else!

She just…

She shook her head and rid herself of the thoughts that were coursing through her head. Annie looked at her with blank look and Blake shot off towards her with a vengeance, she was going to kill Annie, even if it killed her! Then she would be free!

Wouldn't she?

=w=

Petra dodged one of the hands before shooting forward and twirling in the air with a grace of ballerina. She was taking titans down left and right. It was so clear to her now; her experience coupled with the order to protect Eren was enough to keep her pushing forward.

"Petra!" Aruro called. She turned and propelled herself over a titan and slid her blades cleanly into its neck. There was a crackle and shot of lightening before Titan Eren stood up with his fists at the ready. Erd nodded his head and propelled himself down before grabbing Günter and shooting into the safety of the trees. Petra was then followed by Aruro into the trees while they looked down at Eren, taking down the rest of the titans.

"Where is Blake?" Petra asked turning to her team. Aruro was shaking before he lifted his finger and pointed to the female titan, who had opened her mouth and took the smaller girl into her mouth, blades and all. Petra steadied herself before she squared her shoulders and she was about to take off before Eren held out his arm to her.

_"I'll save her."_

=w=

Blake glared on the inside of Annie's mouth, she looked around and her eyes widened before she frowned sitting on the woman's tongue. She didn't understand why Annie was kidnapping her now. Did they not want Eren anymore? She bit her lip before looking around.

"Annie! I know you can hear me! Let me go! DON'T FOLLOW THE OTHER TITANS. BE WHO YOU ARE, BE FREE. DO THE RIGHT THING!" She called out hitting the woman's teeth. She kept hitting with her tiny fists, until she wore herself out and sunk to her knees. She swallowed her earlier words and felt her throat tighten. She wanted to go home, she needed help.

_"Someone…help me." _She murmured quietly before she fell over onto her tongue before her eyes slid shut.

=w=

When she came to, she was in someone's hand? A hand? She groaned and sat up before looking up at the male above her. Eren.

Did he come for her?

He looked down and let out a breath of steam. She smiled and stroked his thumb, he had saved her. She looked down next to her and her eyes widened before she smiled.

Annie.

I'll make sure you're free.

I prevented the lives you would have taken.

=w=

The forest was silent, save for the few birds and the few animals that scampered about. The commander was waiting patiently in the trees before he saw a flare in the sky. Ah so they were returning. He let out a sigh of relief and crossed his arms, so Blake had done well for her first mission. The males eyes narrowed and he frowned. She knew too much about them to be from this world. If what she said was true in the courtroom.

_'IM FROM FLO-RI-DA.'_

Then this could pose a problem. If she had lots of information on them, what did she know about the titans? What did she know about the key he held?

The one to the basement?

His thoughts were abruptly caught off by a very familiar titan opening his hand and revealing the slumbering Blake, holding Annie's hand, his squad standing on his shoulders with different expressions on their face, no one could deny the look of relief on their faces.

She had forgiven her. How strange.

=w=

"_Blake! Blake! Honey please wake up!" the elder of the house spoke touching her comatose daughters face. She had returned from her trip with gifts for her daughter and a few extra people in tow. At first she thought her daughter had fallen asleep but then she noticed that the girls Tumblr wasn't up nor was the computer on. That was out of character for her daughter, the girl was practically surgically attached to her computer so something had to be wrong; thus leading to her trying to awaken her child. There was a small girl behind her, the youngest of the family, one that was heavy in the art of spirits and paranormal activity._

_"Aunty Tesha….perhaps I can be of some assistance. If Blake has truly died or not, her mind must be in the spirit realm, I can contact her with my dice."_

_At the moment the mother was desperate to try anything to contact her daughter. She whimpered and rubbed her eyes before nodding. The small girl nodded her head before digging in her pocket, holding up the dice._

_"Blake…we're calling for you. Answer me wont you? Where are you?" She then tossed the dice onto the table, the letters forming._

_**SnK world.**_

"_SnK?" The little one mumbled softly before chewing on her bottom lip. She tugged her dark brown hair behind her ear and furrowed her brow. Her blue eyes were wide with interest. _

"_Are you dead?" Her mother hitched a breath, hesitant to see the answer._

_**No**__._

"_Are you safe?"_

_**No.**_

"_Can you return home?"_

_**Unsure.**_

"_Should we put your body in a hospital?"_

_**No. **_

"_What should we do?"_

_**Keep. Warm.**_

"_Alright. We'll contact you if anything changes."_

_**Wait.**_

"_Yes?"_

_**Mom.**__ The dice flickered closer to the mother before settling._

_**I love you.**_

_And then the dice calmed and that's how the small child knew that the conversation was done and that the dice were no longer needed. The mother sniffled and rubbed her eyes fiercely before hefting her daughter up in her arms, taking her up the stairs to her room. _

"_Come along, Jesyka, don't you want to see her room?"_

"_Coming, I wanna see these titans!" she scooped up her dice, not knowing that the last words that the dice had spelled out were;_

_**Broken. Tragedy.**_

=w=

_Blake sat up and looked around her room before her brows furrowed. Wasn't she doing something important? She couldn't remember at all. She rubbed her head before her mother peeked into her room with a smile._

"_Get up or you'll be late dear."_

_The girl nodded and went about her morning routine, flat ironing her hair and twisting it into a ponytail before curling the ends. Applying eyeliner, brushing her teeth, putting on her uniform and grabbing her school bag she had ordered off of the other day. She slipped into her shoes before walking out her room and going down the stairs. She looked at the clock and her eyes widened before she grabbed the toast off the table and crammed a piece into her mouth. She waved goodbye to her mother before exiting the house._

_"I feel so anime it hurts right now." She mused to herself. She felt like today was going to be a good day. While she was making her way to school, she heard the sounds of leaves rustling next to her and a male fox appeared before her. Her eyes widened and she stepped back._

"_Blake."_

"_H..how do you know my name?" she asked quietly. She was frozen to that spot, his piercing blue eyes were staring right into her soul. She whimpered and pulled her wrist to her chest._

_"I know your true wish and I can grant it. The wish that will make your soul shards shine." He told her stepping closer his tail swaying behind him before lifted a clawed hand and tilted up her chin. A blush lit up her face._

"_True wish…?"_

_That was right, she did wish to help out the people in the anime world…the ones that needed her, heal and protect. That was her wish.._

"_I'll grant it, in exchange, you have to work hard, alright Blake?"_

_She nodded and her bent down before pressing his lips to hers, her eyes widened before they closed and she fell backwards, with his arm holding her. A crescent moon, light purple in color emerged from her chest, it was spiked, like it was shaped with shards of a jewel. _

"_I'll be watching Blake; of course you won't know its me." He purred before there was a flash of light and then nothing._

=w=

She sat up and winced at the headache she had. She whimpered before rubbing her forehead.

"What's the number of the train that hit me….?" She mumbled before rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light.

"You're awake!" she turned to the voice and her eyes landed on Petra. It was strange hearing the other sound concerned, it just reminded her that Petra was indeed a person now and not just a character. She sighed and nodded her head and then her mind went racing.

Günter.

"How's Günter?" Blake asked suddenly. She felt responsible for injury and that made her feel terrible. Petra sighed softly and flitted her eyes to the body in a cart. Blake's eyes widened and she jumped out the cart, ignoring the pain of her headache.

"Blake becareful!" Petra called out to her. Blake didn't hear it, she had to save Gunter, if she didn't what then? She would have failed to protect him and that was not on her agenda today.

She stopped at the cart and she loomed over Gunter, brushing his hair back. "You're gonna be ok! I promise!" She exclaimed before placing a hand on her chest and drawing out the crescent. It was shining in the sunlight giving off and unnatural glow. She looked down at it before she broke off a piece causing her to wince and double over from the pain. She needed to keep that in mind, since someone didn't tell her!

Looking at you voice person!

She whimpered and lifted her hand with the shard floating in her hand, it shattered and covered his wound before it started to knit the flesh back together. She smiled softly before he groaned and his eyes opened.

So this was her first bond with someone. It was a start that was for sure. It was better than losing him and making an enemy out Levi. She gasped and turned around, the male looking down at her. She shrank down and whimpered quietly.

"You are going to explain what you just did and why you have brought the traitor with us." He glared hard at her. She felt her cheeks heat up with anger and she stood up before a hand was placed on her shoulder. She knew that skin tone and maternal feel.

Petra.

She bit her lip and turned to face her.

"Heichou, she saved Gunter's life and she made sure we made it back safely with Eren's help. I'm sure she has a good reason for bringing Annie back with us."

"Well Blake, what is your reasoning?" the blonde male spoke making his way passed Levi. He chuckled at her fish out of water face.

"She will be our ally. She will change the future, I believe in Annie." She spoke determinedly, she stood and saluted to him, her eyes were lit with fire. Her and Annie were connected now, and that alone was enough for her. Levi ghosted over to her before flicking her on the forehead.

"Let's go brat, we have a home to get to."

She grinned and clasped her hands together.

"Right!"

=w=

That's the end of the chapter for today. Little Blake is doing a bit of growing up, shes actually starting to like Petra.

Everyone's safe, and sound, thus no angsty Levi, not yet anyway. Dont worry Annie's not getting off that easily.

Don't worry, there will be more Levi and Blake interaction in the next chapter! I promise~

Ciao hunnies.


	7. In perfect Harmony, Together as One

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed he. And she was going to fuck shit up.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi

Chapter Start:

Blake was mounted on a horse once more riding next to a very unconscious Annie. She watched her with a soft expression, she hoped that Annie would wake up soon; she wanted to talk to her. She wanted to bond with her, make a real friend out someone who was supposed to be the enemy; she wanted to feel some sort of companionship.

Not this empty feeling she had before.

She knew these people as characters, not as people. They were real to her now. People she had to save and protect, keep them safe. The faceless crowds of people were soon blessed with features and she wished to know them. There was one girl in particular that she wanted to know, she was a young girl, and she looked to be about 13 years old. Her eyes were dark green and her hair was white, which was quite strange for these parts and she adorned a small rose pendant on her neck. Blake was sure the girl had gotten some grief over her hair.

'My name is Harmony.'

Blake's eyes widened and she turned her head to the voice; her body was tense since no one spoke aloud, so it had to be inside her head.

'It's nice to meet you Blake, let's talk together soon.' And then that was it, it was quiet only her own thoughts left, how strange. The saw the girl trot around helping various soldiers with their injuries, she looked like a healing sprite.

Or a fairy.

Damn Winx Club.

Blake turned forward and bit her lip, so the girl was a telepath. That was quite an interesting thought in its own way. She gripped the reigns tighter when her thoughts took a turn home; her mother looked so distraught, eyeing her body on the couch.

It was painful to look at her mother that way but it couldn't be helped, these people needed her and right now she was their salvation _(whether she knew it or not.) _They rode for quite sometime before they entered the gates. They suffered minimal damages, ones that Blake was proud to say she helped prevent. She was glad to have helped them; she didn't regret her wish, not at all.

As they entered the gates, the people were quiet until they saw Levi's confident face; they then broke out in cheers. She heard the towns people cry out for a fire festival. So she had changed events. Good. These people needed happiness, not the priest guy, she hoped he died or something.

"Corporal Rivialle!" A male called out from the crowd, waving to him before keeping instep with Levi. Blake recognized him as Petra's father. Blake's eyes fell to her lap before her ear twitched in a way that she felt familiar with.

"Papa! What are you doing?" The girl exclaimed with a furious blush on her face. Her father chuckled patting her thigh; she looked just like Mr. Ral.

"You are too young for marriage my dear Petra." He chided gently. She gasped with her cheeks heating up before swatting at her father.

"I'm proud of you Petra." Levi smirked at her father's words, he didn't see Petra flustered too often unless she was with him. And how he loved that pretty blush on her cheeks, lately his thoughts had been traveling to the chocolate recruit, the one with the green eyes.

Blake was strange, she had saved his team and she made him frustrated like no other. Why couldn't she just be normal a solider that he could overlook? No she just had to have those exotic green eyes and cute face with those freckles.

Damn her.

=w=

She lifted her arm to eye the sleeve that covered only one of her arms. She bit her lip and frowned before letting out a sigh. This never happened in the anime, a festival? She shook her head before opening the doors. She didn't know how she got roped into wearing a dress but it happened somehow;

Damn convincing old women.

The dress looked like a blue butterfly had flown and wrapped itself around her body. It was quite ironic; she had never been fond of butterflies.

She walked into the large building before her eyes wandered, it was empty, but wait, she could hear music coming from upstairs. She looked at the stairs before steeling her resolve; she was never good with parties. She heard her heels tap against the wooden floors before she got to the door, the door that could see into her mind.

The door that could see in her soul!

Did the door actually do all that?

No.

She placed her hands on the handle before she pushed opened the door before stepping inside, into the bright light. The room became a little quieter and she flushed shyly, maybe she looked a little different with her hair down. She curtsied before the room became bustling again, she smiled as her hand was lifted by a male, Jean, in particular. She flushed heavily; he was so close and so handsome.

Bless you horse boy.

"Jean…"

"Won't you let me have this first dance?" He asked gently. She stuttered before he was swiftly brushed to the side by a female, a familiar female with blonde hair. Jean of course was not in the forest when the female titan was revealed to be Annie, thus his expression didn't change.

"Annie!?"

"Jean, excuse us." Annie spoke before she took her hand and led her into a dance on the floor. In retrospect, Annie looked well in her dress pants and button up shirt; she figured the girl wasn't one for dresses. Annie led her across the dance floor with a blank look on her face. It was so strange, to be dancing with Annie but she was a very good dancer. It was Euphoric.

Blake's body was pressed against Annie's chest and she leaned her head against her shoulder. Despite Annie being the female titan, Blake felt safe, this was hopefully her real friend, the one she would have while she was here.

"Blake. How do you know I wouldn't kill you here and now?" Annie spoke quietly, Blake didn't stiffen or shake, she had thought about this countless times before.

"Because you aren't a bad person, you were just on the wrong path, one that I believe I was sent to fix." She murmured before she followed her sway. Annie let her lip twitch with the starting of a smile before someone cleared her throat.

"Mikasa." Blake murmured. Annie's almost smile fell and Mikasa flitted her eyes to Blake.

"May I cut in for the next dance?" Annie nodded and gave Blake a pat on the head before she turned and made her way to Armin, who nodded shyly. Blake looked at Mikasa before slipping her hand into the taller woman's. Blake felt kind of like a school girl, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

In her own world, Blake had always had a thing for Mikasa, she didn't know why but she was drawn to the woman with the red scarf. Mikasa slipped an arm around her waist before they danced across the floor swiftly but with the grace of a lady.

It was strange but comforting to be in the woman's arms. Blake's dress fluttered behind her as they moved around couples and Mikasa parted her pink lips. It was like the animators just made sure she was a perfect human being.

How dare they?

"Blake?"

"Yes?"

"You saved Levi's squad. Does is bother you, no one has thanked you?" Mikasa asked gently as she eyed Eren, dancing awkwardly dancing with a white haired girl. Mikasa chuckled at his bashful face as the girl taught him the proper steps before she turned back to the little chocolate doll.

"No. I am fine with it, I'm just glad they are all safe, that's why I'm here, to prevent as many deaths as possible." Mikasa smirked and rose and eyebrow.

"You are an admirable girl." She spoke quietly before kissing the girls forehead and letting her hand go and removing her arm from her waist and waving to her, causing Blake's face to heat up.

"Blake." She stiffened.

"Heichou." She murmured turning to face the handsome male. The one of her dreams, the one she wished to have for herself, the one out of her reach. She had to bite back the tears, lest she ruin the make up the nice elderly woman's placed on her face.

He opened his palm to her and she flushed before placing a hand in his own. He was so handsome in his black suit; it looked like it was tailored to his figure. He pulled her against him and she flushed gently. Her heart was hammering in her chest. Levi Heichou was dancing with her, a recruit he didn't know all too well.

Well maybe this was a thank you.

For saving his crew.

With that thought, her mood dropped. This was just out of obligation. As they danced across the floor she kept him a bit distant, he was a taken male. He raised an eyebrow at her reaction before pulling her closer to him, her head to his chest. Her face lit up like a light and she bit her lip. How dare he, be perfect and then dating Petra! That wasn't fair! Why was he playing with her emotions like this?

'3 weeks left.' She heard. She didn't bother to look around she knew it was the voice, the one who sent her here, the one that she wanted to meet.

"I wish to thank you Blake." He spoke quietly. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

"For? I don't understand." She spoke quietly. He smirked and lifted her arm before twirling her. She stopped and took his hand again before he brought her to his chest.

"Bringing my squad back to me."

For bringing Petra back to me.

Was what Blake knew he wanted to say, was he sparing her feelings? She continued to dance with him, to the finish of the song played by the band. She was hurting and she knew that he didn't know it but she was. She wanted him for herself and dammit she couldn't have him! She let go of his hand before stepping back and curtsying.

"No need for thanks, please excuse me." She spoke gently before turning and exiting the ballroom, someone watching her every move.

=w=

Harmony wanted to actually talk to the girl who had saved the squad she was on. She was quite frustrated that the girl whose dress resembled a butterfly had vanished. She exited the ballroom and made her way outside. That girl moved fast, Harmony noted. She brushed off her dark green dress and huffed a breath before smiling gently.

AHA!

There she was.

Harmony waved to the girl before trotting up to take a seat next to her.

"Blake! Finally we get to talk in person! Sorry about invading your mind earlier, you just seemed so distracted." Blake looked at her before giving her a small smile. "Sorry about that. Big expedition can do that to you." She spoke quietly. This must have been one of those faceless characters from before. But the girl was so animated and so sweet.

"So, how come you're sitting out here alone?" She asked gently.

"Just thinking about what I've done."

Harmony blinked confusedly, she didn't understand what had Blake so upset. She had saved a lot of people most importantly Levi's squad, wasn't that a good thing?

"I don't understand."

"I'm not from this place. I'm from a different plane of existence and until I complete my task, I cannot go home…" She mumbled quietly before leaning back against the bench. Harmony sighed and leaned against the girl. 

"I think that you're doing a great job. You saved Levi's squad and brought the female titan with us, I know it's confidential but I can see into your thoughts. Sorry." Blake didn't feel comfortable with the invasion of her mind but it couldn't be helped now.

"His squad wasn't supposed to survive." She mumbled softly. Harmony looked at her with wide green eyes.

"What?"

"He was supposed to lose them but I wanted to make him happy." She mumbled softly.

"How…How do you know all of this?" Harmony asked quietly.

"This world is a story where I came from." She mumbled gently.

"So you came to fix things the way you wished for them to be?"

"I wished that I could come and save them, and make them happy. That's all I wanted." Blake murmured before looking at the crescent that came from her body. It floated in front of her and she took hold of it, eyeing the shards. She had used one already, she had a few left.

"What's that?" Harmony asked, eyeing the jewel with interest.

"My life, I'm not human anymore. I'm a weapon to help someone who won't even look my way and if I had let Petra die, he would have. But I couldn't do that! She was so kind to me, and all I did was hate her because I wanted Levi to myself. " She felt the tears leak down her face before she placed her hands over her eyes. Sure she was smearing the make up on her face but she couldn't be bothered right now with it. She was just so hurt, and she wanted to be happy.

"I just wanted to help him, make him happy! He was my Heichou, my everything back in my world, I looked up to him and wanted to be as amazing as him and be with him but I couldn't! I never could compare, not to her. Never to Petra, she is everything to him and he makes her happy and she does the same…That was my wish, I guess it backfired." She spoke ruefully before turning to look at the girl with puffy red eyes.

Harmony listened to her feelings before wrapping her arms around the girl and letting her cry her eyes out and just vent. She slipped something around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Blake, you are a wonderful person, and a savior. You're a human to me and you have feelings. Ones that you acknowledge, and for that I am sure people are grateful. Dry your tears, you are too precious to cry and you'll have a piece of me wherever you go." Harmony spoke lifting up the rose pendant in her hands and showing the distraught girl.

Blake lifted her hand to thank her before she heard a crash and her head whipped around, that was the armored titan.

Her green eyes widened before his arm skimmed passed hers. There was a sickening crack and he grabbed Harmony. No.

No.

No.

No!

NOT HER FRIEND!

Harmony beat her fists against his hand before she looked on with horror. She turned to Blake and reached for her.

"Blake..." she murmured before the steam from the titan enveloped her and the girl named Harmony knew no more, she had lost her life right before Blake's very eyes. Her skin had been melted off and Blake let out a blood curdling scream. She heard her squad come flying out from the building, their 3D maneuver gear being used to the fullest, eliminating the few titans that the titan had brought with him. Petra was audible working well with Levi, Blake was so angry she couldn't even focus on them. Blake jumped up, under her feet it looked like a crescent moon appeared under her feet and it pushed her into the air, her back adorned those familiar blades. She grabbed two and moved as fast as she could; hitting different spots of the Titan that dared to kill her friend!

Harmony.

I WILL AVENGE YOU.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" She called out before slicing through one of his hands. She floated in front of the titan before shoving her swords into his eyes, he couldn't shield those.

It growled and she jumped back before the lightening flashed and the steam rose, covering her eyesight.

She back flipped before landing on the ground, her heels the only sound she heard. Her heart was cracking, it hurt. She had lost her friend. The tears welled up and they spilled over before she looked at her friend's skeleton. Blake's soul shards darkened just a bit more, it was painful, agonizing. She lifted the pendant and it glowed before resonating with her soul shards, pulling them into the pendant. Her eyes widened and she lifted her arm to cover her face as she sobbed quietly.

'_Do your best Blake, I'll be watching, please use my pendant.'_

Blake's eyes shot up and she whimpered before nodding, feeling the comforting presence of her friend.

"Blake." A deep voice spoke behind her. She turned to him, her Heichou, her savior. She gasped and pressed herself to his chest, sobbing her eyes out, her tears flowing against his chest. Her hands gripped his suit and she felt his arms wrap around her before he pulled her against him.

"You'll be ok."

He mumbled before her eyes closed and her tiredness took over. She swayed against him before he steadied her and picked her up in his arms. She turned her head into his chest before gripping his suit. She could hear different voices as she drifted in and out of consciousness.

"_Levi…"_

"_Petra, she's hurt. Her arm is broken."_

"_I know. I'll watch her."_

She was placed on her bed, curling her hand around her pendant. She had to protect Harmony's memory and this pendant.

'_I'll watch over you Blake. Please remember me.'_

Always Harmony. Never will I forget you.

=w=

End Chapter

Preview? SURE~

=w=

_The voices were all around her, she felt her body floating before she was caught by a male. The male had a fox tail, the one that granted her wish, the one that back fired. He landed on the ground and turned to face her previous squad. _

"_The titan you see before you, stationary is indeed, this girl. This is her pain and suffering. Will you kill it and send her back home or shall you free it and let her return to her body to suffer?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The foxy male had always been plotting something against her kind, but now what was his plan? _

_Was he going to let his favorite female die?_

"_You have a choice Rivialle, I do hope you make it fast, her soul shards are darkening. If you choose to save her, she'll have to receive your breath."_

=w=

Are ya excited?


	8. Just let me die

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed he. And she was going to fuck shit up.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi

Chapter Start:

She heard voices, and then they stopped. Then she heard them again. Different voices. How strange, who were these people? She groaned and sat up rubbing her head and bushing her bangs behind her ear.

Just how long had it been? Blake sat up in the bed before lifting her arm to her face, a splint? She looked around and frowned gently, there were no calendars or anything. She turned to window before brushing back the curtain. The sun was high in the sky, as if it was welcoming her back. She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck before swinging her legs out to plant them on the ground. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before standing up to stretch.

She felt like she slept for days.

What made her so sleepy? Was it something she ate? Just thinking about food sent her stomach growling angrily. She patted her stomach, effectively silencing it. It was just something she got used to. She opened the door to her room before exiting; she could hear the voices of people. So everything was ok.

Right?

Blake frowned and made her way down the hallway before she heard some frustrated voices.

"Levi. She needs to be sent back home! It's too dangerous for her here."

She then heard a grunt.

"She's fine. She did well during the encounter with the armored titan."

"She could be killed, Levi. She isn't trained for this."

Blake clenched her fists before her teeth sank into her bottom lip. How dare she say that? She went through some training! She had to, or else she wouldn't be able to use gear or anything! She didn't care what Petra had to say.

She was going to prove it. She knew that his squad only acknowledged her just a bit even though she totally saved them from being killed. Not even a word of thanks. She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't even hear the door open before Petra bumped into her. Blake stumbled a bit before catching her footing.

"Sorry!" Petra spoke before beginning to fuss over her. Blake's eyes narrowed before she looked up at the blonde woman. She frowned and Petra flinched.

She eyed the woman before passing by her. She could feel Levi's glare on her back but at the moment she paid no heed to it before she smirked and leaned her head back.

"It's fine, please excuse me?" She mumbled before gasping as she is stopped by Erwin, Aka Commander handsome. She eyed him before he gripped her shoulders; she winced at the pain in her shoulder before looking up at him with tired eyes.

"Blake what aren't you telling us?" Erwin spoke quietly. She looked up at him before biting her lip and shouldering herself backwards. She looked around before her back was pressed to a wall before she pressed her hands to her chest.

She didn't know what to say.

Should she lie?

Should she confess?

She couldn't.

=w=

A blonde male was sitting against the side of the castle with a few books littered around him before picking one up; a strategy book, with the blue prints of the walls. The male frowned and turned the page before his brow furrowed. So there was a weakness within the wall? How strange, maybe that was what the armored titan was going for; the weakened piece of the wall. 

"Armin?" The blonde looked up at the male before him before standing up. It was a royal guard, from the palace, made it out here. It must be important.

"I am looking for the woman they call Blake. She along with Rivialle, Eren, Annie, Mikasa and yourself, has been requested to see the king." Armin looked at the parchment that was placed in his hand before his brow furrowed even deeper and he nodded.

"I shall retrieve everyone." He spoke gathering his reading materials and heads inside before his eyes widen at the scene before him.

"Blake?" He murmured. The chocolate skinned girl turn to him from her being surrounded by her higher ups, just when she was about to spill the beans. If they didn't trust her, she couldn't help them. And she had to keep them safe.

Blake eyed the male next to Armin and her eyes widened in recognition. That was the man from her dream! He was the one who sent her here; he smirked at her and tipped his hat. She flushed and looked away before Erwin took the parchment from Armin's hands.

"I see, Blake has a meeting with the King. Levi, retrieve Jaegar and Ackerman along with Leonhardt." The male nodded before he walked passed Blake, flitting his eyes to meet hers before he made his way down the hall. That look was all it took, it frightened Blake.

She didn't know why.

"Petra, take the soldier's and lead them out for training." The girl nodded and looked back at Blake before dipping her head. Blake narrowed her eyes and looked to Erwin. This was way too convenient, something was going on. Someone didn't want her secret to get out, she felt as though something would interfere if she ever tried to tell anyone else.

The first person she told.

Her eyes dropped.

Harmony.

_'Don't give up, Blake. I'm right here with you.' _

"Blake, Armin and I shall escort you to the carriage." The male spoke gently before bowing. She scrunched up her face before nodding. She was wondering the sudden reason why, someone would like to see her.

The King no less, piece of shit was what he was.

She looped her arm in Armin's and leaned against him. He was such a cutie pie and Blake loved that about him. He always had such a cute face and stunning personality. He maybe frail but he was smart and Blake admired him for it. He was taking the rules and bending them to fit his plans and for that it made him one of the best characters, no best person to be in this world.

Blake was led into the carriage before Armin sat next to her. She bit her lip and gripped her pants, she was glad that Armin had grabbed those books. She grabbed one and sat there in silence for a bit before she parted her lips.

"Armin….what do you think of Heichou?" 

"Heichou is an outstanding leader. He has a strange method of doing things but he does have out best interests at heart. He thinks of his squad first and makes sure we're comforted and safe if we need it."

Blake looked up to him, putting down her book. She shifted before looking out the window, the wind was so refreshing.

"He has his flaws but I'm glad he's our captain." She spoke gently before holding her fist to her cheek.

Armin placed his own book down before frowning.

"Do you and Heichou have a past together?"

She stopped and looked to him, biting her lip. She had a place in her heart but he reminded her that they didn't have a past together, so she couldn't act like a brat. They had never met before this and he didn't even know her.

"No. He's a new face to me."

Soon as she said that the doors opened and Mikasa climbed inside along with Annie. Eren was about to climb inside before he was stopped by Levi, motioning to the front of the carriage. Blake raised an eyebrow before leaning back, she was going to relax and have a good day.

A large weight was off her shoulders.

She could start new.

She could be a lot happier now.

The carriage started with a few words exchanged between Annie and Mikasa, apparently they had become a little close, despite the titan thing. Annie was trying to protect herself and in actuality she didn't kill as many people as the anime made it seem.

Fresh beginnings, sounds good to this little chocolate hero.

=w=

"So the little kitten is on her way here. Wonderful." The king of the castle smirked and swirled his wine in his glass before he sipped it. The guard behind him nodded her head and opened the door before he began to dismiss her.

"Little one. Set up the Arena." He told her before she shivered and nodded.

=w=

The sun was high in the sky when they reached the large castle. Annie and Mikasa stepped out first followed by little Armin. A hand entered the carriage and Blake took it. She gently tugged out by her captain. A little blush appeared on her face as he let go. She heard Eren snicker and her blush brightened.

"The king is expecting you." The escort told them as the castle doors opened. The king chuckled and welcomed them back.

"Ulquiorra, welcome back."

Blake's eyes widened and she glared at the escort, who had a coy smirk on his lips, because first of all how fucking dare you? First chance she got, she was going to kick his ass. If this was the man that sent her here, he knew about her, everything.

Even her Ulquiorra obsession.

"Welcome, Survey Corp to my castle." He spoke before turning his back as they followed him into the castle. Heichou still wore that scowl on his face and Blake giggled just a bit, he was such a cute thing. Mikasa, Eren and Armin stuck close to each other, leaving Annie to walk next to Blake.

As they were led inside, the man supposedly called Ulquiorra made his way next to her.

_"Blake, I do hope you find a way to effectively use the weapons I gave you."_ That's all he said before he brushed passed her. She saw that peek of the tail and her eyes narrowed. So it was him who sent her here and he was that voice!

They were led to a large room, which had a large couch for them to sit. The King too his own seat and motioned for them to sit. When they did, he clapped for refreshments to be brought in.

"So you're the little kitten that snuck her way into the survey corp."

Her brow furrowed and she held her hands under her chin.

"With all due respect, I didn't sneak anywhere your majesty." She mumbled softly, she had a nasty voice in her head to tell him not to call her kitten unless he wanted to die.

"And you captured the titan within the forest. I had a thought you wouldn't make it make out alive." He chuckled before sipping his wine. She growled before a hand was placed on her own. The calloused hand belonged to Levi. She had half a mind to shove her foot in Kings ass, how dare he doubt her.

"You underestimate me sir."

"Indeed. I would like to see your prowess for myself! I set up the arena for you my dear." Blakes eyes widened and she glared before the window was opened, and showed a nice enclosed space with a creature in the darkness. Her eyes widened and she gasped before looking at 'Ulquiorra' who looked amused.

Levi gripped her hand and she looked up at him before he pulled her to her feet.

"Excuse us your highness."

Annie moved to stand but Mikasa gripped her hand, pulling her down. Levi led Blake outside the room before pressing her against the wall. Her eyes widened and she looked up at him.

"Heichou, I…" She started before he leaned his forehead against hers. She had never really seen him show emotion before, she knew he had it. He did care about his comrades and since she was one of them, she knew he cared a sliver about her.

"Listen to me, Blake. You are strong and I believe that you will succeed, no matter what. " He told her, and her heart sped up and she flushed gently before leaning up and pressing her lips to his. It was impulse on the inside her heart was thudding against her chest loudly.

She broke the kiss and leaned back before shivering.

"I'm sorry." She spoke quietly before dipping her head.

"Blake. It's fine. Come, you have a creature to fight." He took her hand and led her back inside before she stepped forward. She took a deep breath before placing a hand over her chest as the window opened up. She mused to herself before the creature below began to stir. It sat up and she saw a large hole in its chest.

A hollow? No. It was still a titan, a mutated titan at that. She glared at the male they called Ulquiorra before she heard a throat clear.

"Blake. Do your best." Annie spoke before patting her head.

"Don't worry about me. I'll keep you all safe." She spoke before she jumped out of the open window, flipping in the air gracefully. As she began to fall, the blades that the soldiers used in battle fall out from her body. She landed before the creature with a soft tap. Its body didn't stir but she gave it a smirk anyway. She lifted her cloak before kneeling and encasing her body within the clothe. She didn't know why she felt such a power overcome her but a weird transformation took over within the cloak. She finally unwrapped herself hearing scattered voices above her. She was dressed in a green tutu with a large white ribbon wrapped around her waist, forming into a large bow behind her. She still wore the green cloak, it was just longer, and colored black. It had the wings of freedom on the back in white. White tights adorned her thighs and black boots adorned her feet. A silver crescent moon was graced upon her forehead.

Armin looked pensive and Mikasa gave a small smile. She knew Blake was strong and this was proving it. Eren let out a whoop of excitement and Annie gave a chuckle.

Levi, spoke quietly. _"That's my girl."_

Blake heard it and she smirked before taking the blades and throwing them towards the small creatures that protected the large one. One looked like a doll without a face, so strange it had a large plus sign stitched within its face along with the military police insignia on its chest. A roach looking one appeared with butterfly wings and a bull's-eye on its face. Was that an ice cream with a mustache and like six eyes? Ew, gross, the fact that it can fly made it worse.

"Hep! Heit! Hya!"

She finished off the blades she had stuck in the ground before she twirled crossing her arms over her chest. She grinned and arched her back as blades sprouted from her chest. She looked at the creature before her as the blades moved behind her. She gripped one and shot up at the creature before it whipped its tendrils at her. She hadn't really looked at it until now; It had a sickening smile, one that spread from ear to ear. Large eyes but beady irises, fucking creepy for sure. A crown adorned its head, and it had spiked shoulder pads. Its body was stitched in half, one looked a little darker, she wondered why. She looked at its hip and it had a little jean pocket, how cute. She gasped as it nicked her shoulder. She whimpered before her eyes hardened and she threw the blade into the main eye of beast. It writhed and screamed in agony, clenching the crescent moon in its hands, it looked just like hers just black.

She floated before it, her body stiffening. It sounded familiar, it had a voice. But he was dead, he had to be dead! No one could retrieve lost souls from beyond; this was beyond the point of human magick.

Marco?

"Marco…!" She cried out before it snapped and it roared before shoving its tendrils through her chest, narrowly missing her heart piece. She gasped in pain before it brought her to its face. She grunted before lifting her arm and slammed a red blade into his forehead. The blood rushed from the wound and she gasped at the pain she felt. She whined as her wound was aggravated while the creature began to dissipate in steam.

As she fell she reached up, looking at was a ghostly figure of Marco in a military uniform. He smiled and waved before ascending into the clouds.

_'Thank you.'_

She smiled and hit the ground before she whimpered softly. Pain exploded and the hole in her chest was quickly closing, because of the wish she made to protect and save these people, she had exponential healing abilities.

_"Hey Mikasa."_

"_Yeah Blake?"_

"_Ya think when ya die theres paradise?"_

"_I don't believe in stuff like that."_

"_Mikasa…"_

"_I believe we make our own paradise. Make our own happiness while we're here."_

"_This world is very cruel."_

"_But it is also very beautiful."_

Blake smiled at the fond memory before she turned over before she twitched and sat up, holding her head. She saw a pair of boots before she looked up. A hand was extended to her and she took it. She looked around and saw her friends at the door waiting for her. She gave a gentle smile and rubbed her neck, she was thankful for them.

"You did well Blake." He told her. She smiled gently before standing and falling into his embrace. She felt sick pleasure at this feeling she was experiencing.

And at that moment, something wasn't right.

=w=

"That creature that you brought me; he tainted her did he not?" The king asked with a chuckle. Ulquiorra leaned against the wall before smirking. 

"She will be the greatest creation that I have ever given birth to." He murmured. "As we speak, the darkness is taking over and to help it along, I requested some incentive." He chuckled as the doors opened and a blonde woman was brought in. Her blue eyes scanned the place and she dipped her head at the king.

"You wanted to see me your majesty."

"Yes, Petra Ral. I have seen your stats and abilities and I wish for you to marry Rivialle." Petra's eyes widened and she looked away. Marry? Wasn't that a bit too much? Rivialle was a free person, she didn't believe he would be into marriage. But at the same time, denying the king was in line for treason, and she couldn't afford that.

"Where is Rivialle, your majesty?" she asked quietly. He smirked behind his glass before pointing out the window. She walked to the window and her eyes widened. She had suspected that her captain had feelings for the little one but it was a shocker to see him hug another person.

Then Blake caught her gaze, and her eyes hardened. Petra never understood why Blake hated her so much, it was painful to be hated by the woman. She had an infectious laugh and smile, so why? Was it because she had something Levi?

That had to be it.

Blake frowned before stepping back and turned away from him, her soul shards on her chest darkening even more, the green was slowly turning black. His eyes widened a fraction before he lifted a hand to touch it, she quickly took his hand.

"Go. There must be a reason she's here." She murmured.

"Blake…"

"Just go ok! Obviously, she's here for some reason and it requires you. It's always about her. Always has been always will be ever since then. I could never compare, and I'm going to stop trying." She confessed before she turned and ran past her friends, her magic form melting away. She didn't know why she was acting like this! All this despair and painful words were not her style at all.

She would never want to hurt Levi.

But that's what just happened. She saw that look of pain in his eyes and she regretted everything. She looked around and saw a dark building, she wanted be left alone. She wanted to go home.

Back to her family.

She sat down on the bench before looking at the gem in her hand as it swirled darkly, with tainted energy.

"Blake…"

A voice spoke, she looked at the blonde woman before Annie took a seat.

"They say that your value is measured by whether or not you were useful to humanity right?" She chuckled ruefully.

"How stupid, these people never deserved salvation, and they never will. They hurt others and expect no repercussions, they are truly foolish." She lifted the gem to her face before her lips stretched in a smirk.

"Blake…that's not what you told me.." Annie murmured gently.

"I became a weapon for him, a living breathing weapon for him. I wanted him to see me for me, not her. I guess that was selfish of me to say but it is true. I gave everything up for him, my life, my home, my heart, to save him!" she spoke softly, the tears starting to trail down her face. "I hate Levi, I loathe his existence." She mumbled clenching the jewel in her hands before she turned to Annie.

"But at the same time, I…" She started as a lone tear fell from her face.

"Truly love him, so very much." She murmured before the tear hit the gem and it sparked with energy as the life faded from her eyes and she fell over, hitting the ground. The crescent jewel shattered and broke in half before sucking Blake's soul from her body. The energy caused the building to crack and it pushed Annie back before she grabbed something to hold herself upright. As the air crackled, two claws shot out of Blake's body that alone was lifting her. It looked as though something was trying to escape her.

"Blake." She murmured clinging to the pillar.

_Now repent 'cause it's all over_

=w=

"Ah it seems it has begun~" The foxy male spoke to the king, as he watched the building shatter across from them, the one that Blake ran into. Levi covered Petra and Mikasa grabbed Eren and Armin dashing across the arena, away from the wreckage.

Annie was seen dashing from the building before rolling landing in a crouch before them. Mikasa looked Eren, who pointed at a large creature.

Levi's eyes widened as his eyes narrowed and he saw Blake falling. The creature didn't wish to attack her at all; it looked at her with pity almost. The creature had six eyes only every other one had pupils. It had a bandage wrapped around its head, a number 8 imprinted on its forehead.

It wore a black tailcoat with purple lining, the bottom half of its body was that of a snake. It had tendrils of dark energy sticking out of its back waving around.

_The voices were all around her, she felt her body floating before she was caught by a male. The male had a fox tail, the one that granted her wish, the one that back fired, the one who stole the name of her favorite male besides Heichou. He landed on the ground and turned to face her previous squad. _

"_The titan you see before you, stationary is indeed, this girl. This is her pain and suffering. Will you kill it and send her back home or shall you free it and let her return to her body to suffer?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. The foxy male had always been plotting something against her kind, but now what was his plan? _

_Was he going to let his favorite female die?_

"_You have a choice Rivialle, I do hope you make it fast, her soul shards are darkening. If you choose to save her, she'll have to receive your breath." He smirked and turned to face the titan that stayed in one spot. It looked so different from the regular ones. _

_"__I will save her." Levi spoke before he looked to the fox who had a smirk on his lips, one that never seemed to go away. _

_"__Good~ I suggest you get to work before the titan becomes angry." He mused as the Titans tendrils began to weave into a spider web, it roared and lifted its clawed hand, as large wheels began to ride the webs. _

_"__Heichou…" Armin began quietly, as Mikasa held back the frustrated Eren. _

_"__What Arlet?" _

_"__Perhaps you and Annie should fight together. Annie might be able to bring her back." _

_The fox sneered. "Always the tactician." The titan stiffened before it turned to the group overlooking Levi before sending the wheels at Petra. And without her maneuver gear it would be all over. _

_Just let me die_

_=w=_

_To be continued._

Ah this felt good to write, I hope that this was worth the wait! If I missed some spelling or grammar, let me know. Please Please Please, Review it would mean the world to me~

If there's anything you'd like to see, let me know~

Ja ne.


	9. A fallen star fell from your heart

Mist

Summary: That's when she appeared, in the foggy mist of the titan's defeat when they took back wall Maria. She was going to change some fates. She had to, they needed her. And she was going to fuck shit up.

Note: Not much to say, I don't own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. I just recently got into it. I'm gonna write chapters as I watch it to keep my inspiration up for sure.

Second Note: Authoress Ships Petra and Levi and Levi and Blake, but its taking a while!

Third note: SPOILERS HEAVY SPOILERS FOR LIKE WHOA. SNK MANGA.

Chapter Start:

_Lord I don't know,_

Petra's eyes widened before she dived out of the way. She was at a big disadvantage; this titan was targeting her specifically. She dodged the rolling wheels before her eyes narrowed as she leaned back, the momentum pushing her into a back flip. Blake's titan form seemed to have it out for her, and she knew why. She cut her eyes at the foxy male holding the small girl. He planned this, he knew, he was exploiting Blake's feelings for Heichou and Petra's camaraderie with Levi. She rolled and landed on her feet next to him before she acted quickly and swept his feet from under him. He was caught off guard, and tossed Blake's body before Petra caught her in her arms. She stood over his body and glared. 

_You never granted my wish. It was never granted completely. _

"So you figured it out as well, Petra?" Armin spoke quietly. Everything stopped and the titan let out a shriek. It opened its claws before it shoved them in her general direction. Petra's eyes widened before she was then lifted by a pair of strong arms. She looked up and the male in question swung them to the top of the building. Petra let herself out of his arms before she passed Blake into his awaiting arms.

"Heichou…." She mumbled before she gasped at the gory sight she just witnessed. The fox male had just been cut through, before that he had mouthed something to Petra. Her eyes widened and she thought that the creature had a vendetta against him as well. Made sense. His body was destroyed and pieces of his body littered the ground. The creature cackled and let out a yell.

Armin frowned and his mind was working over time before an idea sparked.

"Annie, Eren, you have to turn titan for this to work." Armin began. Mikasa looked at him her eyes widened, was Armin intending to kill the creature that was Blake's other? Levi looked pensive; his face almost betrayed no emotion except for the fact that he now held the lifeless Blake in his arms.

"Petra."

She looked to her corporal before her eyes widened. "Sir?"

"What was that monster fox planning?" He asked quietly.

"I believe he knew what kind of potential she had, obviously he had an understanding of her powers and with that he knew the best way to release them." She spoke quietly before looking at the monster below them. It looked back with its eyes before the smirk stretched across its face.

"Mikasa, you'll have to make sure that it stays in this dome, I don't believe it's concerned with people, just us, simply because it is Blake's dark half." Armin explained before Mikasa nodded and looked to Eren before placing her hands on his shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and bit her lip.

"You be safe, you hear? If something happens to you, I don't know what I would do." She murmured quietly before he chuckled.

"Don't baby me, I'll be fine." He huffed before patting her head. Armin looked to Annie before taking her hand, and looked away sheepishly. Annie pushed back her bangs and gave a very small smile, before she squeezed it comfortingly.

"Let's do this." Eren spoke before he looked at Blake's soulless body; she was such a kind girl. His eyes soften and he swore he'd bring her soul back.

'_Hey Eren! I snuck us some sandwiches! Here, don't need to pass out from hunger!'_

'_Eren, don't worry, you'll do fine, I believe in you!'_

'_Gotta keep ya safe, or Mikasa will have my head.'_

'_Don't worry Eren, you're no monster, you're too badass to be a monster. Besides, humans are the monsters.'_

Annie looked at the girl before smiling softly.

'_Hey Annie! Wanna come spar with me? Go easy on me ok?'_

'_Annie, I think it's so cool you're a titan!'_

'_Annie! Will you teach me how to swing correctly?'_

'_Annie let's be friends forever ok?'_

Annie and Eren turned their eyes to the creature before they both jumped off the building and inflicted a bit of pain on themselves. Out of the steam, the rogue titan appeared with a roar and the female titan landed in a crouch. Levi looked on with a frown before he looked down at the girl in his arms before he brought her closer to his chest. She would be saved; he would make sure of it. Eren growled at the serpent titan before he dashed forward and gripped it around the neck before he squeezed. It flailed its serpent arms and he flinched as they shoved their way through his body.

Annie saw the opening and lifted her leg shoving it through the serpent titan's chest. It coughed and the blood spilled from its chest. Eren glared and roared as he ripped the serpents head off with a mighty tug. He tossed it into the air as it landed away from them with a thud. Annie tugged her foot away as they then together tore it to pieces.

They both let out a roar together as the titan began to evaporate. A small light escaped the creature and it twirled before, it stopped and a mirror appeared. It shined bright, like a beacon of hope for these people.

Petra looked to Levi before she turned to him. "Lay her down." She told him. He nodded and knelt to the ground before setting Blake on it, gently. He didn't want to hurt her. Mikasa watched Eren try to grab the mirror before his hand burned and he tugged it back. Mikasa's eyes widened before she shot her hooks into a pillar above it. She sailed through the air before grabbing the mirror in her arms and landing in Eren's open palm. She felt the warm ball of light in her hands and she blinked.

"It's like hope in a human object." She mumbled quietly. He moved his hand to the platform where Blake lay and she jumped on to it before he nodded. He then tore himself out of the shell and jumped on the concrete of the platform, Annie following soon after. Mikasa looked at the small ball of hope in her hands before kneeling by Blake's side. Something just possessed her to drop the mirror over the girl. So she did. It floated back into her body while everyone waited with bated breaths. Nothing happened for a bit and they wondered if everything had been for nothing.

Receive your breath.

He leaned down over her before placing his lips over her own. Heichou wasn't much for affection but he could bring her back. So he was going to do what he could to bring back his Blake. His little chocolate fighter. He needed her back in his life; he didn't know what he would do without her. He let a breath slide into her mouth before he broke the kiss and he leaned up slowly.

Her eyes opened but they had no color. The green was dull, until they sparked and she took her first breath. Her gasp broke the tense atmosphere and she sat up before looking around at everyone's faces.

"What? Why are you guys looking at me like I died?" She questioned before a pair of arms wrapped around her from the front, they were strong, manly, toned.

"Heichou? What's the matter? I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Promise." She heard the others murmur words of relief but all she could feel were Levi's arms around her.

He nodded quietly and hugged her tighter.

_'I thought I had lost you, brat.'_

=w=

The king frowned as he looked down at the now revived girl before he frowned. How disappointing, the fox male had been killed. The king sighed and turned before looking at the small creature before him, its tail swayed and its face was devoid of emotion.

"I see all. She will die. And no one will be able to stop the titans from taking over." It spoke before it turned and sauntered into the darkness of the room.

_The titans will win this war._

=w=

A few days had passed and in those days, things slowly returned to normal. Blake was hanging out with Annie and when Armin would show up, she would leave them be. She knew that they had a thing for each other. Eren would be watching after Mikasa especially when Jean was around, he didn't know why but Blake would always giggle when she saw it happen. Blake frequently visited Harmony's grave, at least when she could. She still blamed herself for her death. She sat at the girl's grave and clasped her hands together.

"Harmony, I'm so sorry for letting die. I just, was so stupid. Please forgive me Harmony and guide me in the right direction. I have to save these people. I have too. They deserve a chance at happiness and peace." Blake bowed her head and gripped the grass shaking her head.

"I'll bring them back, if I fail. I'll reset it with this power. I will save them and give them peace." She murmured quietly before she sat up and leaned back on her heels. She smiled and stroked the tomb stone.

"Thanks for listening to me Harmony; I'll see you again soon." She stood before dipping her head and turning away lifting her hood.

"You shouldn't leave the castle without permission, brat." She turned to face the male before her eyes fell and she nodded. "Yeah…I just needed to see my friend." She mumbled quietly before his eyes traced the grave of the person she had lost. His eyes widened at the name and he then turned stoic as usual.

"Let's go Blake."

She nodded and followed after him before taking his hand and squeezed it gently. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Heichou….I am really sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean it." She mumbled softly. He looked at her downtrodden face and he took her hand and lifted it between them.

"It's fine. I know. I know everything." He told her, his dark blue eyes staring into her green ones. She leaned back, a blush covering the bridge of her nose.

"About what?" she asked nervously. He couldn't know about where she came from. She hoped, and then the same thing would happen to him like Harmony. There had to be a reason why, Harmony had been killed for knowing about where she came from. She knew something else was up.

She had two weeks left. And in that time, she had to set these people free.

"Petra told me, that before you turned into that titan, she had heard that it was all the pain and suffering that you had went through. That you were probably suffering the whole time you were within the creature." He spoke to her before his thumb stroked her hand. She bit her lip and bowed her head, she was ashamed. Quite ashamed that he knew, the truth of what happened.

That man had used her weakness against her and it had worked. She had almost killed  
Petra. Goodness, she had attacked her in her titan form and cackled after it. She wasn't in control, all her pain and suffering was still so fresh.

Perhaps that was why.

His eyes narrowed and he took her chin in his hand before lifting it up to face him. "It was that fox's fault, not yours. You have to tell us the truth, why is he targeting you? And why do you have such supernatural powers? We want to help." He spoke into her ear huskily. Her mind stopped and she couldn't even give him any words but she gave him a nod. He leaned back and gave her a smirk.

"Come then." He spoke. She followed after him with a smile and in her mind she felt clear. By the time, they had returned to the castle, night had fallen. She looked around and let out a small yawn, with a giggle that followed after it. She was happy. Everything was back to normal at least for a little while, all she had to do was not let them freak out over the fact that she knew everything about them.

As she walked in, she was enveloped in a hug by Eren. She squeaked as she was lifted up. "Gah! Eren? What's the matter?!" she flailed the free part of her arms and whined,

"She can't breathe brat." Eren looked up at the girl turning blue in his arms before he set her down.

"Dammit Blake, don't scare us like that." He hissed at her. She flinched and waved her hands before apologizing, kind of, not really.

"Sorry! I only went out for a bit. Never mind that. Can you guys meet me in the conference room…in about 30 minutes? I have something to tell you." She spoke quietly. Eren nodded before she turned to her captain.

"Erwin will have to be there, along with Hanji-san." He nodded before turning and walking down the corridor, Eren not to far behind him.

She sighed and made her way to her room and closed the door. She eyed the creature on her bed that was lazing about. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed it by its neck.

"You sick fucker. I thought I had killed you."

Its expression didn't change but it seemed like he was smirking. It chuckled and lifted a paw to her hand.

"Kill me? No. You see I'm immortal. I don't recommend you telling your little friends your secret. Or they will suffer the same fate as your little friend Harmony." Her eyes glared and she squeezed harder before tossing him into a wall.

"Don't you dare say her name." She hissed. He shook out his fur, his eyes narrowing at hers.

"I will protect them. You haven't granted my wish yet." She hissed her voice dropping a bit. She was angry and frustrated. He threatened her friends and the man she loved deeply, he was asking for death.

"He will die first. Your precious Heichou. They end is coming." He cackled and turned to the window before looking back to her. "Your wish will be granted in two weeks, think you can stay alive for that long?" He sneered before jumping to the windowsill.

"Piss off fox before I shove my blade into your ass." She growled as it swayed its tail in front of her. She glared and reached for it before he jumped into the shadows.

_'Remember who gave you that power to survive here.'_

=w=

She looked at the conference room before turning the handle and peeking in. That's a lot of eyeballs turned to her. She walked in and closed the door behind her before she placed her hand on it and a barrier covered it.

Erwin and Hanji's eyes widened at the green checkered barrier that covered the door.

"No need for prying ears."

Her eyes looked around and she spotted everyone, Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Erwin, Levi, Hanji, Petra, and Annie.

"Have a seat Blake." Erwin spoke motioning to the seat. She waved her hand and smiled softly.

"No need, it'll be better if I stand."

Armin looked at her with his hands folding in front of him, it was something serious. He knew that the battle would tilt either in their favor or someone else's, with this information. She took a deep breath before rubbing the back of her neck and sighing softly.

"My name is Blake Savage and I come from a different realm where titans don't exist and neither do any of you. You all were created by a man named Hajime Isayama. He wrote out your story and killed off the characters that I liked. It hurt me deeply, so I made a wish to come here and save you. I disrupted the timeline, so I am unable to tell you what is supposed to happen. I do know the male who sent me here gave me a whole month to complete my mission and then you'll be saved." She leaned against the door and looked at them, taking their silence as the go ahead.

"Annie was supposed to fight Titan Eren but I stopped her. Petra, Erd, Gunter and Aruro, were supposed to die that day, but that was one of the things I wanted to change. So I did. Heichou's squad was one of amazing skill and diversity and I wanted to see them thrive. I couldn't save everyone. I couldn't save Marco…I killed him this time. That titan I fought before at the Castle was Marco Bodt. I set him free. So, that's why I'm here to keep you all alive until my two weeks are up and I can set you all free from the titans." She sighed and ran a hand through her bangs before looking up at the astonished faces in the conference room. Mikasa's eyes narrowed and she stood up from her seat before caging Blake to the wall and glaring down at her.

"If you're supposed to keep us alive, why did you die at the castle? What would that have accomplished?" She growled and Blake's eyes widened before she leaned away from her. She bit her lip before whimpering and shaking her head.

"He didn't tell me." She mumbled.

"Ackerman let the brat finish." Mikasa glared at Levi before taking a step back and crossing her arms. She never lost her temper but she was frustrated. Blake looked at him before his eyes narrowed.

"He didn't tell me that my emotions would kill me like so. My soul shard and I are connected." She placed her hands over her chest and the gem phased from her chest, floating in her hands. It glowed a soft green and she gave it a fond smile, it was still shaped like a mirror and she almost had a nostalgic moment.

"The fox, Ulquiorra, is using me to gather energy for him. I don't know why but it cannot be good. My powers….they came from him. On my own because of the life I live at home, I wouldn't ever be able to survive titan anything without a hella lotta of help. I'm not naturally talented at anything; I'm just a normal college student. So he gave me these abilities to better help fight off titans while I'm here. As long as I keep my gem healthy and undamaged I can continue to fight." She confessed before sliding the gem back into her chest. She bit her lip and hesitated to look up at them but she did anyway.

"A…any questions?"

Hanji sat there and processed the information before she shot up and corned the small girl. "Your powers, how effective are they against the titans?" She asked. Blake blinked and tilted her head.

"Quite effective."

"Good. We shall experiment." Hanji gleefully spoke before clapping her hands together. Erwin quickly put a stop to that.

"Hanji. Stop right there. We still have more information to gather." He placed a hand on her shoulder and Hanji pouted as he sat her down. Erwin then looked to Blake before he smiled.

"So what other information do you have to share?" He coerced her with his manly eyebrows. She tapped her lips and parted her lips.

=SPOILERS RIGHT HERE=

"There is a titan in the wall. And the titans who caused hundreds of people to die? They are in the survey corps right now. Reiner and Berthold are still here." She could hear Eren's chair scoot back before she moved and shouldered him into his seat.

Mikasa moved just as fast grabbing Blake.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mikasa growled in her ear. Blake nodded her head to Eren.

"He was about to go get himself killed. That would go against my mission. Listen to me Eren; you will have your revenge ok? I promise. Just not now."

=END SPOILERS= 

"That's insane." Petra mumbled quietly.

Petra sat still in her seat before gripping her skirt in her hands. Her entire squad was supposed to die that day? Annie was going to kill them that day but Blake saved them and saved Annie as well. This girl was mentally stronger than she let on. Petra bit her thumb and turned her head away from the commotion.

"So that's why you saved us, you didn't like our fate so you came to change it to fix your preference." Annie spoke lowly. Blake turned and nodded. "You ended up crystalizing yourself to keep your body safe away from the survey corp." Blake placed her hands on her chest and sighed softly.

"I just want you all to be happy. Safe, away from the titans, no more danger. I will save you all, I promise." Blake saluted before she was shot down by her captain.

"How do you expect to save anyone if you keep getting targeted? You died, don't forget that. You're a girl with no formal training, but you managed to survive this long, so I'll commend you Blake." He told her sipping his tea before crossing his legs. She shivered and rubbed her arm before dipping her head.

"Thank you Heichou." She smiled and rubbed her neck. So they didn't freak out when she said-

"So we're apart of some man's mind and he created us?" Armin spoke gently.

_Fucking dicks in my asshole._

_Armin!_

_WHY?! _

=w=

Later on that night there was the opening of a door and a closing of one. Shuffling was heard and Levi heard it in his quarters. Which one of his brats were moving around at this hour? He sat up from his bed, gearing up and then walked out of his quarters. His feet carried him to the stables before he leaned against the building. His eyes widened as he saw two people whip their cloaks around their shoulders. The larger one was grumbling loudly and he had a fox creature on his shoulder. It was telling him something and they mounted their horses before they took off. If what Blake spoke rang true, then something was going down and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Levi was always aware of his surroundings, that's why when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he only tensed.

He turned to see the golden eyes of Petra whose brow furrowed and she nodded. From the window Blake's eyes softened and she turned away. She still didn't know whether or not they had a relationship but at the same time, if they did, who was she to interfere? Blake's eyes narrowed and she looked back at the creature that jumped past her window. Fucking fox. She opened her window and pushed out the window, sailing in the air over head of Levi and Petra. Her leg was tucked in at her knee, better speed. Her maneuver gear was activated and she went speeding off into the trees.

Levi's eyes narrowed and he nudged Petra. She nodded and ran back to the castle before she looked around began stealthily waking up the participants in the meeting. Levi took a step before he shot into the air with his gear keeping up with the speeding Hershey bar.

Blake spotted the fox and her wrist reacted instantly before she threw it at him with a smirk on her lips. It impaled the fox through the head before it slumped over. Some why she would kill the creature that gave her power, simply because he threatened the person that was precious to her. She felt the rustling of leaves and she flinched before looking around and stopped on a branch holding the skewered Ulquiorra. Levi stopped on the branch before looking down at her.

"Foolishly running out into the forest?" He spoke glaring down at her. She looked up at him before biting her lip and holding the dead fox in her hand.

"Heichou…I'm just fulfilling my promise." She spoke quietly. He gripped her shoulder before pulling her close to him and making her drop the fox in her hands. She blushed and leaned against him before wrapping her arms around him, her body warming up to his touch.

"I almost lost you, I won't lose you again." He mumbled quietly. She had never thought about his feeling. She just thought about herself. She had never even asked him if he was dating Petra.

"But Heichou….Petra.." She mumbled quietly burying her head into his neck. His arms tightened around her and she gasped quietly.

"Petra is part of my squad, she isn't my lover." He told her. Blake looked up at him, her green eyes widened in disbelief. So they weren't dating? So she could pursue him, she would leave though, soon. Wouldn't he be left alone?

"But I heard…" She didn't want him to know she was eavesdropping.

"She had my paperwork in her hands and then she hit her hip on the desk because I stole the papers back." He spoke quietly. She had been caught and he had told her what really happened, he had no reason to lie.

Blake nodded and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Guess…I was hurting for no reason." She mumbled softly, she felt better, more relaxed, she could take on the world.

"They're coming and we have a mission to complete." Levi mumbled before letting her go. She nodded and pulled out her soul shard.

"What are we looking for? I was only chasing the incubator."

"Reiner and Berthold." 

Blake frowned and nodded her head in the direction she had been going. "That way." She pointed as the group joined her. They were in pursuit of the armored titan and his partner. She could feel Eren's radiating anger, and she hung back before smiling at him.

"Eren."

He looked up to her and his eyes hardened. She gave him a small nod. "I believe in you Eren, but you must be careful."

She advised quietly. He nodded and she could feel the intense stare behind her. Annie was glaring at her and it hurt.

"Annie?"

"Why are we pursuing them?" she asked quietly. Blake's eyes widened and she twitched as the cord was pulled and she went sailing into the air. Annie's eyes widened and she saw the female being held by the armored titan. Blake looked up at him, her eyes widened and he let out a breath of steam before her eyes narrowed and she opened her hand. She only had one shot. Reiner had never seen her fight before and for that she was grateful. 

She was so used to summoning swords from her chest that with her hand she had to concentrate. When it came to her, she smirk as it shot to his face and impaled his eye. He grunted and tossed her, his hands had crushed her maneuver gear. She winced before sailing in the air, her transformation over taking her. She felt the cape hit her back familiarly before she landed on her feet. As she did her back arched, and ten swords protruded from her chest.

"We are pursuing them because they have committed crimes. Crimes that they have to pay for!"

_Reiner, I will save you and Berthold. _

_That path that you walk down is too dark._

_Let me light the way for you. _

_So you'll finally have a chance for peace._

_=w=_

End of Chapter! Whewt~ I rewrote this like a kajillion times. I'm pretty satisfied. The next chapter will be a Halloween chapter soo~ if you wanna stick with the plot you can skip it. :D

Please Review~


End file.
